1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radial compressor and a compressor arrangement with such a radial compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2009 016 392 A1 a compressor arrangement with an axial compressor and a radial compressor is known, which are arranged axially one behind the other on a common shaft. According to DE 10 2009 016 392 A1, assemblies on the rotor side of the or each axial compressor stage of the axial compressor and assemblies on the rotor side of the or each radial compressor stage of the radial compressor are arranged on the common driveshaft or fastened to the same.
According to DE 10 2009 016 392 A1, a medium that is compressed in the region of the axial compressor is supplied, following the compression in the axial compressor to the radial compressor for further compression, wherein the medium to be compressed is supplied to the radial compress via an inlet flow channel and can be conducted via the inlet flow channel in the direction of an impeller positioned downstream of the inlet flow channel. In the region of the inlet flow channel, inlet guide blades are arranged, wherein the inlet flow channel according to DE 10 2009 016 392 A1 exclusively extends in the radial direction to the axis of rotation of the impeller. Medium flowing through the inlet flow channel accordingly flows through the channel in the radial direction, perpendicularly to the axis of rotation of the impeller of the radial compressor.